redridinghoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucie
Lucie is the older sister of Valerie and the oldest daughter of Suzette. She is also the illegitimate daughter of Adrian Lazar, although she believes her father to be Cesaire. She is in love with Henry Lazar (not realising they are actually half-siblings). Lucie is killed by the Wolf at the beginning of Red Riding Hood; her death is the catalyst for many of the events that follow. History Lucie was born in the village of Daggerhorn about eighteen years prior to the events of the film. Lucie grew up believing her father was Cesaire, her mother's husband. However, it is revealed that Lucie was actually the result of an affair Suzette had with Adrian Lazar, the local blacksmith. Lucie was apparently quite close to her younger sister Valerie and to Cesaire, the man she believed to be her father. In her adolescent years, Lucie fell in love with Henry Lazar, Adrian's son; however, he did not return her feelings, instead loving Lucie's sister (which was probably just as well, as the pair were half-siblings). Suzette also refused to let Lucie marry Henry, due to knowing the truth about Lucie's parentage. ''Red Riding Hood'' Lucie is found dead in the cornfields at the beginning of the film, having been killed by the Wolf on a night of a full moon. It is revealed she had supposedly received a note from Henry the previous evening, asking to meet in the cornfields after dark. Despite the fact it was a full moon, Lucie loved Henry so much she was willing to risk her life for a chance to be with him. Lucie put on her best gown and slipped out of the house to the cornfields. Unfortunately, Henry wasn't there and Lucie came face to face with the Wolf instead. It later turns out that the Wolf was actually Cesaire, who had forged the letter from 'Henry' to lure Lucie outside. Cesaire, believing Lucie to be his daughter, wanted to reveal his true identity to her and persuade her to accept his 'gift' and become a werewolf as well. However, when Cesaire attempted to communicate with Lucie, she couldn't understand him due to not being of his blood and reacted with terror. When Cesaire realised Lucie wasn't his true daughter, he killed her in a fit of rage. Lucie died without ever realising that Adrian was actually her father or that Henry was her half-brother. Her death devastated many of the Daggerhorn villagers, especially Valerie, her little sister. While Suzette, Valerie, Prudence, Roxanne, Claude and Rose mourned Lucie, Roxanne asked why Lucie was out on a wolf night. Prudence says that maybe she had snuck out to meet a boy, but Suzette claimed Lucie never even thought of boys. Madame Lazar revealed that Lucie was certainly taken with her grandson, Henry Lazar. She used to come by and "follow him around like a puppy", and she found out that night Henry was engaged to her sister, Valerie. Later, Valerie finds Suzette mourning Adrian and figures out that he was her love. She also realizes that Lucie, being the older daughter, should've been the first to wed and should have been engaged to Henry, but could not as she was the illegitimate daughter of Adrian, making her Henry's half-sister. Grandmother asks Henry if he cared about Lucie, just as he cared about Valerie. Henry said he was aware she had a crush on him. Grandmother claimed that Lucie had more than a crush on him and probably would have done anything to be with him, even agree to meet him on a Wolf night and thus subtly accusing Henry of being the Wolf. Henry claims he never asked Lucie to meet him out on a Wolf night and upon smelling the Wolf's musk smell on Grandmother, accuses her of being The Wolf and of killing Lucie and his father. Cesaire is revealed to be the Wolf in the end and explains to Valerie why he killed Lucie. Personality According to the book, Lucie was kind, gentle, sweet, shy, graceful and obedient, the opposite of her younger half-sister, Valerie. She also foresaw and planned, like Suzette, unlike Valerie who was quick to think and act, like her father, Cesaire. However, Lucie seemed to be very secretive despite having a good relationship with her family, more specifically Valerie, as she never told the latter that she was in love with her fiance and Lucie's half-brother, Henry, and Suzette believed that Lucie never even thought about boys, showing that Lucie probably wasn't very close with her mother or she thought she wouldn't understand, the latter which is a common state of mind among teenagers. Lucie also seemed to be naive and reckless, as she immediately went into the woods when she got a letter from "Henry", asking her to meet him there, despite knowing the apparent danger. It's unknown if Lucie even knew of Valerie's romantic feelings for Peter or if she knew that Valerie didn't love Henry the way she loved Peter. Her auburn hair serves as a hint towards her actually being Adrian's daughter. Appearance She beared a striking resemblance to her mother, Suzette, inheriting her curly hair and freckles and facial looks, yet she gained her auburn hair and blue eyes from her biological father, Adrian In the events of her life when she was alive, as Valerie remembered, for attire, she seemed to be wearing a pink dress with long white sleeves and black shoes,which was worn up until her death. Lucie was in her finest dress, but the fabric was tattered and barely served to confine her body anymore. Her hair, a formal four-strand braid, plaited so carefully the night before, had loosened into matted strands. The crown of weeds was still clinging to her hair until Valerie pulled off her own shawl and covered Lucie. Valerie wondered if her mother was disappointed with what she had left, now that the more beautiful, the more loving, the more obedient of her daughters was gone. Her body lay still like a piece of furniture and Valerie smelled her, the scent of oats, of warm milk, of someone she could trust, for she knew that the scent would fade, that she would even lose that. She's later in a bright white long-sleeved dress and wearing a branch-and-clover crown when deceased and, at the time, at Cesaire, Suzette and Valerie's house with mourners, most of their friends and family around her. It's revealed in the book that when everyone saw Valerie as a stranger, Lucie saw her as a sister and best friend. It's revealed in the book that her mother, Suzette loved her and Valerie equally, so that neither one of them was better than the other. When the townspeople compared them to their parents, Lucie was like Suzette, for they foresaw and planned, while Valerie was like Cesaire, who was quick to think and quick to act. Description Lucie's hands were soft and round, a little pillowy, something Valerie admired about her. Her body was all angles. She was kinder, more generous, more patient and, unlkie her sister, she never would have climbed above the tree house, where she knew sensible people didn't belong. She was cautious about moving down stairs when it came to visiting Grandmother's house. One time, Lucie didn't hear what her mother said to her father because she was laughing at something another woodcutter said. Lucie always insisted that her parents were in love, that love was not about grand gestures but rather about the day to day, about being there, going to work and coming home in the evening. Lucie was soft in a way that no one else was, a sofeness of nature and being. Her hair was not blond or red; it was both. She didn't belong here in Daggerhorn; she belonged in a cottony land where the skies were marbled yellow, blue, and pink, like watercolors. She spoke in poetry, her voice sweet like a song. According to Valerie, she felt as if her family were just borrowing her. Lucie's legs were unblemished, flawless. She moisturized them with a concoction of wheat flour and oil when there was extra to be had. Lucie's lips were big and pink. When she was nervous, she chewed them pinker. The pot that the family had for cooking had a low-seated belly that always made Lucie feel strange because it was not quite a half sphere, and Lucie didn't like things that seemed incomplete. Unlike most of her family, who were silent, Lucie's talking filled the dead air. While Lucie made other people fall in love with her instantly, there was something that prevented her from being the girl whom every boy loved. Lucie flushed pink for she'd always been uncomfortable talking about boys. She sometimes beamed and tears would form in her eyes from both laughter and embarrassment. When everyone dried off by the fire, Lucie set to work weaving crowns out of grass and clover, working deftly with her prunelike fingers. Lucie was much better at baking at baking than Valerie was, and ordinairily Lucie would have helped her after she finished her own. Family *Cesaire (step-father) (deceased) *Adrian Lazar (biological father) (deceased) *Suzette (mother) *Valerie (maternal half-sister) *Henry Lazar (paternal half-brother) *Peter (brother-in-law) *Valerie & Peter's child (maternal half-niece) *Grandmother (step-grandmother) (deceased) *Madame Lazar (grandmother) *Cesaire's father (step-grandfather) (deceased) Friends *Valerie *Roxanne *Claude *Henry Lazar *Peter *Prudence *Rose *Grandmother *Suzette *Cesaire Romance *Henry Lazar (she was in love with him) Trivia. *Her name in the film and in the book is sometimes mispelled Lucy. *Her favorite hobby was picking flowers until her hands were raw, which Suzette healed with home-made formula. *She was skilled at baking when she was alive. *In the book, she drank water or tea with a drop of honey while Valerie perfered the same without it. *In the book, when girl conversations came to Henry Lazar, she, like Roxanne and Valerie, didn't think inappropriate thoughts or fantasies about Henry Lazar. *If she had survived the bite from the werewolf that attacked her, she would have been cursed to be a werewolf. *Lucie's name means "light" in Latin. *It revealed in the book that Lucie had a jewelry box with little wooden dancers in it for keepsakes. *Lucie had a doll that she had dressed in scraps that Grandmother donated to the cause. *Lucie gathers bouquets made from flowers and herbs she found in the forest. *Lucie taught Valerie's friends how to curtsy. *Lucie was the talkative person in her family while the rest were silent. *Lucie gets over ambicious sometimes. *Lucie was skilled at making crowns out of clovers. *Lucie was staying the night at Prudence's house on the night of her death. *Lucie's one of several characters that cannot understand or communicate with werewolves. Gallery RedRidingHood0240.jpg RedRidingHood0244.jpg RedRidingHood0246.jpg RedRidingHood0250.jpg Trailer1-07.jpg Alexandriamaillot.jpg RedRidingHood0260.jpg RedRidingHood0266.jpg RedRidingHood0340.jpg RedRidingHood0342.jpg RedRidingHood0344.jpg RedRidingHood0346.jpg RedRidingHood0348.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980363-1920-800.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980364-1920-800.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980366-1920-800.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980369-1920-800.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980371-1920-800.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980375-1920-800.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980381-1920-800.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980385-1920-800.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980388-1920-800.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980392-1920-800.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23980442-1920-800.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters who are bitten Category:Valerie's Family Category:Lazar Family Category:Residents of Daggerhorn Category:Aunts Category:Half-siblings Category:Red Riding Hood